


Three Cheers

by LaughingFreak



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Kazuya is out with Atsuro and Yuzu celebrating the good things in their life.





	

“Cheers!” They clanked their glasses of soda together, smiles broad and laughs filled with happiness.

It was only the three friends today—Kazuya, Atsuro, and Yuzu—that sat at the table. The others couldn’t make it, but it was fine to them, just made it so it was original trio before their group expanded to include the others. Kazuya sat between his two friends at the round table. The air was lively and excited around them. Tonight was a night of celebration for them, everyone had good news.

Kazuya had the good news of his long-time girlfriend, Haru, getting into a healthier mental space, her severe bouts of depression becoming fewer and far between. She began to care more about herself and her life and he was so proud of her for getting this far without medication. Haru was finding a purpose again and a will to continue.

Yuzu’s news dealt more with her career: she had recently gotten a photo shoot for the first time and even gotten an agent that took her seriously as person that wanted to pursue modeling as a career. After a couple years of only working for local businesses an agent finally noticed her and signed her to an actual modeling company. Her hard work was finally paying off.

And Atsuro had recently gotten engaged to his boyfriend, Kaido. Things were rough for a while with the two of them, not to nearly breaking up, but both of them had to learn to let go of old unrequited loves. It was harder for Kaido because he had a strong affection and sense of protection to Mari that had been there for years, before he met Atsuro. The programmer only had an easier time letting his go because he saw how happy Keisuke was with Midori, even if he did wonder why he couldn’t be that for his friend in his darkest moments. But when they were able to let that go the relationship went more smoothly.

This was a good night.

“It’s so exciting! Things are finally looking up!” Yuzu exclaimed cheerfully.

Kazuya nodded his head, smiling. “Yeah, it’s been a long few years.”

“You’re telling me. So much was going on that I never thought we’d catch a break,” she huffed.

“But look at us now: Haru’s doing better, you finally got yourself your first official shoot, and I’m engaged.” The cheer in Atsuro’s voice was contagious and the other two couldn’t help but smile. Yuzu laughed and kissed his cheek, holding his hand.

Kazuya leaned back and watched his two friends with a small smile. There wasn’t much going on with himself personally, it was always his loved ones that kept his life interesting and that was fine by him. He was just happy and content with bringing comfort and seeing joy happen in their lives. Their happiness made him happy.

He was always there for them if he could be.

Like when Atsuro living on his own because his parent s were never around and him coming out as gay and dealing with people harassing him for it. Helping his friend go through heartbreak and learn to get comfortable with himself and who he is.

Or how he helped Yuzu when her parents divorced and dealing with the anger and frustration of her mother’s bitterness. Helping her understand her feelings and learning to forgive them for putting her in the middle and hurting her. Giving her the confidence to go after her dream.

Getting with Haru and helping her deal with the severe depression that consumed her, sometimes for days or weeks on end. If he was lucky it’d be a day or even a few hours. Getting her professional help after that near death experience she had trying to kill herself, something that scared him to tears and beg her to get help so he didn’t lose her. Making sure she’s always okay and that she knows he won’t leave her and that he loved her very much.

Then there was Naoya with his on and off again girlfriend Amane, and though his cousin mostly dealt with it himself and never really confided in him, only complaining about whatever they were fighting about it in vague details he was a quiet support. Even though there wasn’t much he actively did for his cousin he knew it was  enough to just be there and to sometimes listen to him rant or go on a tangent.

Kazuya loved his friends. He loved his girlfriend. They were his family and with them happy like this he was satisfied with life, even if he didn’t know what he was going to do with his or his future. This was enough for him.

“It’s nice to finally feel accomplished,” sighed Yuzu in content. “I’m really nervous about the photo shoot, though.”

“You’ll be fine! Headlines will show your name: ‘Yoohoo’.” Atsuro ran his hand through the air like it was going over a headline in the sky.

Yuzu hit his chest with the back of her hand and glared. “Stop with the ‘Yoohoo’! You better not make so no one knows my real name, Atsuro.”

“Ha! But your name is ‘Yoohoo’! ‘Yoohoo’!” The programer’s grin was blinding.

The fashionista growled and pulled at his cheek as she continued to reprimand him over his laughter. Kazuya just watched the two, rolling his eyes and sipping his drink.

Some of the other patrons in the diner peered over at them every now and then until they just outright watched them. As the two became more and more rambunctious and loud the blunet had to eventual tell them that people were staring. Yuzu quickly stopped, blushing in embarrassment as she covered her face with hands and groaned. Atsuro just laughed and fixed his hat. The blunet just hid his smile behind his glass.

“A shame that the others couldn’t come join us tonight,” Kazuya said absently after a few moments of silence.

The other two nodded in agreement. “As much as I love everyone, though, it’s nice for it to be just the three of us—the original compadres,” said Atsuro thoughtfully, bringing in the other two by the shoulders to his side.

Kazuya’s heart beat happily as it filled with affection.

Yeah, it may be a shame that the others couldn’t make it because he really did enjoy their company, this was perfect. His childhood friends were always enough to share his inner workings of his life with.

When the food came and they dug into it with hearty abandon Kazuya knew that he wouldn’t trade his people for anything in the world.


End file.
